1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a semiautomatic pistol having a breechbolt slidable and rotatable on the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of the semiautomatic pistol has not changed significantly since the introduction of the Colt .45 Model 1911 in the early 1900s. Since that time, others have made some minor modifications in the basic design, but nothing of a fundamental nature.
In the Model 1911 pistol, cartridges are stored in an ammunition clip, which is inserted into the grip of the pistol. Cocking and firing of the gun are accompanied by movement of an external slide, and spent shells are ejected from the top of the gun, where they can be distracting to the shooter. The slide travels a distance on the order of two inches each time the gun is fired, and this limits the cycle time or rate at which successive rounds can be fired. Sights are mounted on the moving slide, which makes aiming difficult, and the sliding mechanism and other parts of the action are subject to substantial wear and mechanical failure.
In case of the gun being of a target type, it is nearly impossible to get a secure aim with recoiling sights. Therefore sights should be mounted on places free from recoiling, shaking and locations subject to substantial wear and mechanical failure. On a gun with a reciprocating slide, the sights should be at a most forward location and a most rearward location of the gun on safe and secure places. Given the aforementioned, there would only be one way to mount the breechblock, i.e., from the sides, since front and rear portions are closed.
Thus, a semiautomatic pistol solving the aforementioned problems is desired.